


We Need Seven

by Jarvis_and_Blueberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except Maybe Steve and Bruce, Family/Friends Fun, Gen, They Need A Car, They are all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvis_and_Blueberries/pseuds/Jarvis_and_Blueberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is something the team needs. All Clint, Steve, and Bruce want is to be able to stretch and not hit something. The only thing in the way is pizza, and maybe a trip to the bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just my imagination and my laptop. Just some Team Fluff. I apologize ahead of time for all spelling mistakes and any other type of mistakes. I would like to point out I don't have an extensive knowledge on cars, I just wrote what I thought sounded right and went with it. Again, sorry for any errors.

"Where are we going my Super-Friends?" Tony, asked as he was trying to maneuver his way through the crowded roads of New York. His car was packed with his friends, who were trying to get comfortable in the packed space.

"How about to a dealership?" Clint asked shifting in his seat in the back between Steve and Bruce.

"Yeah, Stark, we need a bigger car. Like, soon." Steve said looking like someone was touching him inappropriately, which might accidentally be the case in this scenario.

"It's not that we don't like your cool old-fashioned cars and stuff but we're all squished back here." Bruce said as he shifted in his seat, again accidentally kicking the back of Tony's seat.

"Careful, Bruce, I'm driving. Don't kick me."

"Sorry, not on purpose. But Tony, seriously, I need space." Everyone but Tony turned to look at him a bit worried. "Not that kind of space, but still space."

"You Hulking-Out wouldn't be a good thing here, Bruce." Steve told him from his seat behind Natasha, on the right side of Clint.

"I know, don't worry, not planning to." Steve nodded.

"How about we go get pizza?" Natasha spoke up from her place in the front next to Tony. Being the only girl got her privileges that no one really voiced, but were clear to everyone. Like shot gun in a crowded car.

"I still say dealership. Tony do you have enough money on you to buy a van in cash?"

"Who do you think I am, Clint? Carrying that amount of cash around like if it were nothing. Which to me basically is nothing, but still. If I want that type of money cash I would need to go to my bank." Tony said taking a random turn, because they still hadn't decided where they were going.

"To the bank!" Bruce encouraged.

"No, I don't... Say do you think the bank would actually give me sixty grand if I just asked to remove that much from one of my personal accounts? Would they just say ‘Here, no problem.’ Would they ask for an ID?"

"Sixty? I'm pretty sure we can get one for over ten grand less." Clint said, not that he'd researched this already...

"Just to be safe, you know? And insurance and license plate, so much you have to take into account, stuff Pepper would want me to consider. Plus, it can't be just any van. It has to be all cool and stuffs." Tony said mentally mapping the fastest route to his bank.

"But I want food first!" Natasha whined from her seat, turning to look at all of them. Many people thought she was cold and stone-like all the time, but she wasn’t. In fact when she was with the guys she ended up acting like a spoiled kid many times, but only because they let her get away with it by giving her anything she asked for. So sue them for being a bit more protective and caring for her. All of them knew she had the worst childhood by far. If she wanted to act childish from time to time they had no problem with it. Except for right now.  

"Tasha, come on, you're all comfortable up there but Bruce, Steve, and I are dying back here."

"And I want Chinese, not pizza." Tony spoke up what he had been thinking for a few minutes now.

"No."

"Tasha," Clint started to argue but Steve, ever the voice of reason, decided to step in.

"Nat, how about this: If we can go get a van right now, you get to pick where we go eat. Yes?"

"Hm, so if we go now then I get pizza for sure... I'm in."

"Hey, Mr. Blond, what about me? I want Chinese."

"Seriously, Tony? You get to choose the vehicle, Bruce, Clint, and I choose the amount of seats, and Nat gets to choose what we eat. Does that sound fair to everyone?" Everyone voiced their agreements, even if a little begrudgingly from one or two.

"To the bank!" Clint said, and high-fived Bruce.  
  


* * *

  
An hour later found them strolling around a parking lot with Tony acting like a kid in a candy store; Clint like a bored and grumpy teenager; Natasha like a sassy and hungry teenager; and Bruce and Steve like exasperated parents while trying to get their kids to behave in front of the sales person. The poor lady looked star struck. She let them do whatever they wanted, partially because it's not like she could or would stop Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"I still say we should have gone to GMC, they just seem cooler." Clint grumbled at the other team members as he followed them towards a Tahoe Tony had ran towards.

"Well I wanted a Tahoe! Besides who says that GMC is better than Chevrolet? Weren't they like bankrupt a few years ago?" Tony distractedly contradicted the marksman.

"Whatever, man, it's no-"

"If Fury would drive it, I say it counts, and Fury would definitely drive a Tahoe. I bet he owns one, his private vehicle."

"Sadly, I can see it." Bruce said, as he bent down to look at the wheels of a red Tahoe Tony seemed to have taken a liking to.

"Red? Tony could we go with something a little less.... Showy?"

"No can do Cap, you said I got to pick it. I like the red Tahoe, look it even has one more seat than you said we needed. It's got eight seats, plus it's got enough space to fit a laptop up front, it's got an eight inch display thingy. I mean not that that stuff matters, I'm going to rebuild half of this thing over when we get home. Also gonna repaint it. Add a little gold to the mix." Tony winked as he opened the door of the vehicle and inspecting all the things no one else cared about.

"What do you mean rebuild?" Natasha asked as she opened the front passenger door and got in testing her new seat.

"Meaning, I don't trust anyone's engineering but my own."

"Sir, I can assure you our vehicles are built with the uttermost ca-" The woman that had been ignored for the most part tried to speak, going into sales charm mode but Tony stopped her.

"Save it, I want it, you don't have to buy me. Besides do you make these cars bulletproof? No? I thought so, I'll need to make adjustments to it no matter what. Might as well check on everything else while I deal with that, don't you all think? The things JARVIS and I could do with this thing." Tony got out of the front and started to make his way towards Banner.

"I call the back!" Clint said opening the trunk and jumping over the back of the third seating. Everyone just looked at him, a few rolling their eyes.

"These are really nice hubcaps." Bruce crouched to spin them a bit.

"They are!" Tony said, bending down with Bruce to check them.

"Well if you're going to redo it anyway, why does it matter?" Steve asked as he poked his head in the window to see the front over Natasha, who was messing with the radio.

"Cap, it all matters." Steve gave up on Tony, sighing he started to walk towards the lady who was just ogling them.

"I'm hungry! Are we taking it or not?" Natasha asked but really it sounded more like a threat.

"Definitely!" Tony said following Steve to pay.

"I wish Thor would be able to get a say in whether he likes it too or not." Bruce said as he shifted a little debating whether to follow Tony and Steve or keep an eye on the teenagers.

"He's with Jane, no can do there. Besides he seems to be okay with all the Tony-crazy, he'll be fine with it." Clint said absentmindedly as he messed with something in the back. Bruce looked at Steve and Tony as they were entering the building to finish the paperwork for their new transport. They seemed to be doing fine, with a shrug, Bruce got in the truck onto the second row of seating. It was so much more spacious. Once he was in his designated seat behind Tony he closed his eyes to catch his breath a little.

"It all seems settled." The billionaire came back and got in the driver's seat.

"That was fast. Wait… Where's Steve?"

"Paying. I gave him the money."

"You left the poor guy alone in a twenty-first century dealership?"

"He'll live."

Five minutes later, as they were planning on how to make this car their own. Tony chatting away the fact that he was going to change everything and that they couldn’t do anything to stop him. Steve was groaning under his breath and reprimanding of Bruce for encouraging him in these things. Suddenly Natasha looked up from her phone and yelled startling them.

“To Dominos!”

“What?!”

“I want Dominos! You all promised I could choose the food.” She smiled a little then continued to mess with her phone. If anyone had to guess she probably was texting Maria.

“How could you want that junk, I’ll show you real American greasy good food, handmade and real not full of preservatives and oth-“

“Shut up, I’ve had plenty of pizza across my life and still I want to eat Dominos.”

“But it’s gross.”

“Not to me Tony, now drive your running artwork to the closest one.”

“Jarvis, find me the route to that one great pizza shop I love.”

“Tony, I promise you if you don’t take me to Dominos you’ll regret it. Steve you promised, now do something.”

And so began another fight for the Avengers that had nothing to do with aliens or strange universe things that normal humans could never deal with. And at least for that they were all thankful for, except for Tony who was currently under risk of getting skinned alive for not shutting up and buying Dominos.


End file.
